Last Chants
by rayb07
Summary: Where has Bubbles disappeared to?


LAST CHANTS

OPENING SCENE:

EXT:

SUNRISE:

TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE:

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! It's a beautiful sunrise, but... well, call me crazy, but somehow it feels like there's something missing...

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF PPG BEDROOM LOOKING STRAIGHT DOWN AT THE BED

SLOWLY ZOOM DOWN UNTIL WE SEE ONLY THE BED

[BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP awaken and slowly open their eyes. Bubbles is gone. The two realize this and fly up to float over the empty space.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE UTONIUM KITCHEN

BLOSSOM'S VOICE: Bubbles?

BUTTERCUP'S VOICE: Bubbles?

[The two float into the kitchen.]

BLOSSOM: Well, she isn't in the house...

HOTLINE SFX: Bzzt bzzt bzzt.

BUTTERCUP: Should we answer it?

BLOSSOM: I guess we have to. Bubbles will have to wait.

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

MAYOR {on the Hotline}: Bwah, Powerpuff Girls, it's terrible! Mojo Jojo is robbing the bank, and he's armed to the teeth!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF BLOSSOM HOLDING THE HOTLINE RECEIVER

BLOSSOM: Understood, Mayor! {putting down the receiver}: Buttercup! let's go!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE BANK WITH MOJO HOLDING TWO MISSLE LAUNCHERS

MOJO: Give me all your money,and be sure that it is all, for if it is less than all then I shall not be as happy as I would be if it was all of your money which was given me.

[The PPG fly down through the ceiling.]

SFX: Crash!

BLOSSOM: Drop those weapons, Mojo!

[He turns to face her.]

MOJO: These are not only weapons, they are Mojo Jojo's Heat Seeking Missles, which is to say they are heat seeking missles made by me, Mojo Jojo!

[He emphasizes his name by by thrusting a missle launcher in BLOSSOM'S direction. He accidentally launches a missle.]

MOJO: Oops.

[The Girls fly apart and the missle flies between them.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF THE BANK

[The missle flies through the glass door.]

SFX: Smash!

[The missle makes a sharp turn to our left. The PPG fly out the door. They stop.]

BLOSSOM {shouting into the bank}: Don't do anything naughty while we're gone, Mojo!

MOJO'S VOICE: By naughty, would you include robbing the bank as an action which would be naughty if carried out by Mojo in your absence?

BLOSSOM {shouting into the bank}: Most definitely!

MOJO'S VOICE {disappointed}: Oh.

BLOSSOM: Buttercup, let's go!

[The two fly OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE SIDEWALK

[Twelve members of a religious cult wearing blue robes with hoods are walking along in step.]

CULT MEMBERS {in unison}: We have seen the light. The Leader is the light. We have seen the light...

CUT TO:

A CLOSE UP OF THE PPG AS BUILDINGS ZIP PAST ON EITHER SIDE

BUTTERCUP: I hope we catch it in time!

BLOSSOM: It's going to be close...

CUT TO:

A SIDE VIEW OF THE CULT

[The missle arrives and strikes the last member, exploding and sending that person spinning ahead into the air. The other members stumble forward. The CAMERA stays with the spinning memberas they land and tumble along the ground, reaching the end of the street and crashing into a number of garbage cans. The PPG arrive, and start tossing away cans and garbage to reach the victim.]

BUTTERCUP: I hope they're still alive.

BLOSSOM: This may not have a happy ending...

CUT TO:

A POV THAT SHOWS THE PPG'S FACES AS THEY REACH TOWARDS THE CAMERA AND TOSS ITEMS AWAY

[Suddenly the two stop and stare in astonishment. They slowly reach towards the CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT THAT SHOWS THE GIRLS MORE FROM THE SIDE

[ They pull the victim from the trash and push back their hood.]

BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP: Bubbles?

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP EXCHANGING ASTONISHED GLANCES

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

INT SHOT OF THE UTONIUM LIVING ROOM WITH THE SOFA SOME DISTANCE AWAY

[The three PPG are sitting on the sofa as a worried PROFESSOR slowly paces back and forth.]

SLOWLY ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF THE SOFA

PROFESSOR: Bubbles, how did you fall in with those people?

BUBBLES: The Leader found me.

PROFESSOR: Why didn't Blossom and Buttercup wake up?

BUBBLES: The Leader did not wish them to awaken.

BUTTERCUP: Waken schmaken! He was quiet, that's all!

PROFESSOR: Buttercup... Bubbles, where did he take you?

BUBBLES: He took me to their hall. They welcomed me and made me one of them.

PROFESSOR: Are you still one of them?

BUBBLES: I will always be one of them!

[BUBBLES breaks into a big smile. Her sisters and the PROFESSOR roll their eyes.]

PROFESSOR: I can only think of one way to settle this... by asking for the help of the master of mind games.

BLOSSOM: Surely you don't mean... ?

PROFESSOR {dramatically}: I do.

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF HIM'S DINING ROOM

[HIM is seated, eating from a bowl of fruit salad. He slowly lowers a fork down towards the bowl, then jabs a piece of fruit and brings it towards his mouth.]

HIM {feminine voice, quietly}: No, Him, no, please don't eat me, please, I promise I'll be good...

[He suddenly pops the piece of fruit into his mouth and eats it.]

HIM {f.v.}: Oh, sorry... {evil voice}: You **lose**!

SFX: DOORBELL: Ding dong!

HIM {f.v.}: Oh my!

[The CAMERA stays with him as he trots to the door. He opens it.]

HIM {f.v., surprised}: Huh?

CUT TO:

THE UTONIUMS SEEN FROM BEHIND HIM

PROFESSOR: Him... we need your help... a problem has arisen.

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF HIM'S FACE

HIM {f.v.}:Oh, you poor people. Whatever {e.v., smiling}: has befallen you?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT SHOT OF HIM'S LIVING ROOM

[The characters are all seated.]

HIM {f.v.}: So, tell me, why should I help you?

PROFESSOR: Well, these people kidnapped Bubbles in the middle of the night - a terribly evil act, to be sure. Isn't evil supposed to be your domain?

HIM {f.v.}: Yes... {e.v.}: That is true.. {f.v.}: So, Bubbles, what was this Leader like?

BUBBLES: Oh, he was wonderful and sweet and he loved us all!

HIM: Did he love the Professor?

[Bubbles gives a puzzled look at the Professor.]

BUBBLES: Well, he didn't know him, but I'm sure he'd love him if he did...

HIM {e.v.}: Would he love **me**?

[BUBBLES casts a skeptical and slightly disgusted glance at HIM.]

BUBBKLES: ...No, I don't think he'd love you...

HIM {f.v.}:Oh - so he didn't love **everybody**!

BUBBLES: Yes! I mean no. I mean... I don't know.

HIM {f.v.}: So he was just like everybody else. He loved some people but not others.

BUBBLES {struggling}: ... I suppose...

HIM {f.v.}: Tell me, Bubbles, was the Leader stronger than you?

Bubbles: Of course not.

HIM {f.v.}: So you were stronger than him.

BUBBLES: Yes.

HIM {e.v.}: **Much** stronger.

BUBBLES: Yes.

HIM {e.v., grinning}: So **you** should have been leader!

BUBBLES {proudly, standing up}: Darn tootin'! I should have been leader!

[The other Utoniums break into joyous smiles.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE BANK

[BLLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP are beating up a robber. BUBBLES cuts in.]

BUBBLES: I should be the leader!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF UTONIUM KITCHEN

[BLOSSOM is about to cut into a big cake. BUBBLES snatches the knife away.]

BUBBLES: I should be the leader!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF MS. KEANE STANDING BEHIND HER DESK AT POKEY OAKS

[BUBBLES flies ON SCREEN and knocks MS. KEANE OFF SCREEN.]

BUBBLES: I should be the leader!

CUT TO:

A WEARY BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP SITTING AT THEIR DESKS WITH THEIR HEADS IN THEIR HANDS

BUTTERCUP: I think we should have left her in that stupid cult!

BLOSSOM: I wonder if Him's therapy has a money-back guarentee...?

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so -

SFX: Thump!

BUBBLES' VOICE: Once again the day is ave, thanks to **Bubbles**, the -

SFX: Two people struggling.

NARRATOR {being choked}: ... The Powerpuff Girls...

[BUBBLES tumbles across the SCREEN, stands up, flies angrily back OFF SCREEN.]

NARRATOR: Oof!

[BLOSSOM'S hands appear, grasping the right edge of the SCREEN. Her head appears and she blinks at the CAMERA in puzzlement. A puzzled upside down BUTTERCUP peers at the CAMERA from the top of the SCREEN. She blinks twice.]

THE END


End file.
